


Feel for You

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Lucien hasn't received a gift since he was a small child, not that he'd ever ask for or want one. But that's not going to stop Vilja.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: gift giving
Relationships: Lucien Lachance/Silencer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Feel for You

"Ridiculous." Lucien glared at the mortar and pestle sitting on his desk. "I made this same exact poison _two weeks ago;_ why is the potency lacking this time?" He took up his quill and flipped open a tome to his left, scribbling wildly in the margins and grumbling under his breath. "Unless the ingredients I used are inconsistent, but that would mean..."

Vilja huffed, snapping his own book closed before walking over to stand behind the Speaker, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Lucien, my dear, you've been at this for hours. You should sleep before you actually kill yourself."

The man shot him a look before tossing down his quill and wiping his ink-stained hands off on his trousers. "Anything worth doing is worth doing well," he snapped, but even he couldn't deny the weight of exhaustion that was beginning to press down on his bones. "I just don't know why this particular batch of poison is deciding to be so _difficult._ I am all in favour of a slow and painful death when it's deemed fit, but this is supposed to have someone bleeding to death internally within minutes."

"You said it yourself, the ingredients might not be to your usual standard. But even if it's not that, you're not going to find the answer if you're running on empty. Sit and rest, take your mind off of it for a while." The Breton smiled even as Lucien growled a curse, pleased that he was able to coax the Speaker away from his desk. It was a victory, to be sure, even if he knew it would only last for an hour at the most. "There, now, would you like something to drink? I can put on a kettle if you'd like some tea."

Lucien hunched into his chair and waved Vilja away wordlessly. That didn't stop the Silencer from fetching him a goblet of his favourite spiced wine and some of the food left over from when he himself had eaten earlier in the evening. The Speaker muttered his thanks and sipped on the wine, but didn't make a move to touch the food. Not entirely surprising. Vilja settled himself back down into his own armchair, kicking his feet towards the fire and opening his book again. It was a companionable silence that sat between the pair, punctuated on occasion by the sound of pages rustling or Lucien mumbling. Finally, after nearly an hour, Vilja looked up and saw that the Speaker had fallen asleep, head resting on his chest and his dark hair already starting to fall out of it usually tidy ponytail. 

With a fond sigh, he stood and pulled the tie from Lucien's hair, letting it cascade down and over his shoulders in waves the colour of angry seas. He wouldn't sleep long enough to make helping him to bed worth it, so Viljas just moved his head to a more comfortable position and kissed him between the eyes. It really was getting late, so he too set aside his book and made sure the fire was stoked enough that it wouldn't die in the night. He took the dishes from the sitting area and placed them into the washing basin; he'd take care of them in the morning. Before he collapsed into bed, though, his eyes fell on Lucien's desk. It was a far cry from how it normally looked, which was extremely well organized. Empty flasks and bottles were strewn over the surface, along with loose papers and dusty tomes. 

Glancing over at Lucien's sleeping figure, Viljas nodded to himself and busied himself straightening up the desk. He didn't throw anything away, of course, just lined the empty bottles up neatly and stacked the papers so Lucien would have an easier time reorganizing it himself when he woke. Viljas paused, however, when he saw the open tome, the margins filled with Lucien's handwriting. It was some kind of book about brewing poisons, and the Speaker's notes indicated which ingredients he substituted for others, different quantities he'd used, and a fair few of them replaced entire mixtures with his own recipes. Smiling, Viljas read a few of them, if only to admire Lucien's elegant handwriting.

_"On nightshade; the flowers are attractive enough, but it is the fruits and seeds that have the most potent toxins within. Petals can be boiled or steeped to release a pleasant fragrance, but I find that crushing the berries and adding the juices to beverages or food is an effective way to poison targets. Unfortunately, however, nightshade is somewhat easy to trace by those who know what to look for; not ideal for situations where the murder must be done without leaving evidence."_

Beneath the note was a small drawing of a nightshade flower. In fact, one of the flowers had even been pressed between the pages. Viljas could smell the faint scent of it rising from the parchment; it took him a moment to realize just where he recognized the smell from, but it was Lucien himself. The man always smelled of nightshade flowers, the fragrance of it mingling with the metallic tang of blood that often accompanied him. 

"The flowers are attractive enough," Viljas muttered under his breath.

* * *

Lucien woke to the smell of smoke. He whipped his head about in alarm, trying to find a source of the smell, only to realize that Viljas was already awake and had made an attempt at breakfast. An attempt which ended in several slices of burnt toast and admittedly well-cooked eggs. Lucien, of course, ate without complaint. It was nice having someone cook for him, even if the food wasn't always to his taste. Viljas kept fidgeting through the meal, however, glancing nervously at Lucien from across the table.

"What are you looking so frightened about?" the Speaker asked, tone velvet and deadly. "The toast is significantly _less_ blackened this time." 

Viljas looked mildly offended for a moment but then shook his head, cheeks pink. "I'll tell you later, Lucien," he said, and proceeded to shovel his food down his throat before giving Lucien a kiss on the cheek. "I'm afraid I've got some things I need to see to, but I'll be back before sundown."

The Speaker narrowed his eyes at the Breton but bid him farewell nonetheless. Whatever Viljas spent his day doing, Lucien spent his own working again. He was pleasantly surprised to see his desk had been straightened up a bit, and made a mental note to thank his Silencer when he returned. Sitting down, he opened his tome to the proper page and scanned the paragraphs to find where he'd left off reading the night prior. He was so engrossed by his grinding of herbs and reading that he didn't even realize how much time had passed, and before he knew it, Viljas had returned.

"Lucien, have you been sitting there all day?" he asked, frowning. "Please tell me you've at least eaten since I left." There was no reply, but it didn't matter; he already knew the answer. "Ah, well, I'm just going to have to make sure you eat dinner tonight, then." He smiled warmly at Lucien, who had pushed back his chair and was watching him with those dark eyes. Viljas shivered, shifting his pack further up onto his shoulder.

"You're hiding something," Lucien said, tilting his head. "What is it?"

"It...it's not hiding. I have a gift for you." Viljas felt his face burn; Lucien was a very proud, if not stubborn, man, and he wasn't the type to ask for gifts. But still, after reading the man's notes the night before, Viljas had realized that nightshade must have been the Speaker's favourite flower. And armed with that knowledge, he set out to find him a gift. After all, Lucien was prone to spoiling him whenever he could, so it was only fair he returned the favour. Even if it was as simple and lackluster a gift as this.

"A gift?" Lucien sounded surprised, brows arching upward. "And what have I done to warrant such a gesture?"

Viljas rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it. You're always giving me things, so it was time I got you something." He opened his pack and carefully removed the bouquet of nightshade flowers from within. It was massive; he'd spent the entire day scouring the countryside for them. The stalks were tied in place by a black satin ribbon; Viljas knew Lucien was rather practical, it he'd probably use it for his hair at some point. Nervously, Viljas held the bouquet out for the Speaker to inspect. "Nightshade is your favourite flower, isn't it?"

Cautiously, not wanting to damage the flowers, Lucien reached out and took the bouquet, inhaling deeply. The smell brought a smile to his face and he looked up at Viljas. "They are indeed. There are so many of them; did you spend your day picking them for me?" Viljas nodded. "You are so incredibly thoughtful, my dear. This is the finest gift I have ever received." Lucien carried the bundle of blooms to his desk, where he used a large, empty flask as a makeshift vase. When he was pleased with their placement, he turned around and gathered his Silencer into his arms for a kiss. "Thank you."

Viljas felt his face heat again, and he gave Lucien a wide smile. "Anything for you, my Speaker."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh it's not really explicit but uhhhh we all know Lucien would be a total hopeless romantic if he was in a relationship. Not to mention we don't get nearly as much fic as this guy deserves so let's gooo


End file.
